Oops! I did it again
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Karin debería dejar de juguetear así con los chicos. Song-fic. KarinxOC.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. De hecho, casi ni lo veo. Pero de ser mío, no estuviera aquí estuviera de vacaciones en bora bora. ;3

KarinxOC. Song-fic.

* * *

-.-

Oops! ... I did it again.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Karin no es una persona mala. No en realidad. Es una chica como cualquier otra, en ese sentido. Es una chica con un carácter fuerte, generalmente para ocultar sus debilidades. Es inteligente, perspicaz, hermosa y una gran amiga, aunque no del tipo de amiga común, pero eso no importaba la hora de la verdad, porque sus amigos y las personas que la aman están acostumbrados a ella, y a su especial forma de ser.

Sin embargo, hay un pequeño e insignificante detalle acerca de ella… Le encanta el romance.

That is just so typically me.  
Oh, baby; baby.

_Pero Karin ¿En qué momento terminamos?_

_Nunca estuvimos juntos, amor._

_Osea, que para ti esa noche no significo nada._

_Si, fue una noche muy especial, yo no dije que seríamos exclusivos._

_¡Fue hace tres noches! Y ya estás con otro chico._

_See… Sigo insistiendo que yo nunca te dije que teníamos nada._

…_ Te vas a morir sola algún día Karin_

_Pues ya habré tenido años de muerta cuando dejes de fastidiarme, así que, técnicamente, moriré "acompañada"._

Oops!  
... I did it again.  
I played with your heart.  
Got lost in the game.  
Oh, baby; baby.

Le pasaba muy seguido. No es que ella quisiera lastimar a los chicos. Pero había muchos chicos en el mundo, y a ella le encantaba ese juego de seducción que se tiene con los hombres. Adoraba el inicio de una relación. Tantas promesas, tantos cariños. A esa persona la ves como si fuera perfecta.

Eso no significaba que estuviera enamorada.

Oops!  
... You think I'm in love.  
That I'm sent from above...  
I'm not that innocent.

Es muy gracioso, porque las personas generalmente la ven como una chica inocente. Una chica centrada. Con sus lentes, su chaqueta gruesa por el frío, y siempre rodeada de libros porque está a mitad de su carrera. ¿Nunca han escuchado el dicho acerca de las personas tranquilas e inocentes? Esas son las peores.

You see my problem is this:  
I'm dreaming away;  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist.  
I cry watching the days.  
Can't you see I'm a fool  
In so many ways?  
But to lose all my senses...  
That is just so typically me.  
Baby, oh.

Y a decir verdad, a ella le encanta estar con alguien. Su lógica le dice que no tenía nada de malo salir un tiempo con ellos, a pesar de que no vaya a durar. Y es mejor que no dure. Ella no siente nada verdadero por ellos. Sólo no encuentra la manera de que ellos se den cuenta.

Está esperando al chico correcto, y, ya saben lo que dicen, él que persevera triunfa. Va a encontrar a ese chico especial... Pero para eso tiene que hacer una rigurosa búsqueda.

Oops!  
... I did it again.  
I played with your heart.  
Got lost in the game.  
Oh, baby; baby.  
Oops!  
... You think I'm in love.  
That I'm sent from above...  
I'm not that innocent.

Y entonces llega un estudiante de otra universidad. Tiene planeado teminar sus estudios en la misma universidad que ella. Aunque eso no es lo que llama la atención de él. Es lo bien parecido que es el muchacho en cuestión.

Llevan un par de meses saliendo. Y al poco tiempo se había enamorado profunda y perdidamente de la pelirroja. Es un amor dulce y puro. Que, de nuevo, lamentablemente, la chica de anteojos no corresponde.

Hace de todo para hacerle ver a la chica lo felices que pueden ser juntos. Le lleva serenatas, le regala chocolates, le regala flores. Le regala diversos perfumes para su colección.

Y ella sigue renuente a estar en una relación seria con él.

Oops! I  
Did it again to your heart.  
Got lost  
In this game; oh, baby.  
Oops! You  
Think that I'm sent from above...  
I'm not that innocent.

Por supuesto, siguen saliendo. Karin, por esas curiosidades de la vida, que te lleva a lugares muy diversos, se siente muy cómoda con él. Es un chico muy lindo e inteligente, cuyas aptitudes… en ámbitos no tan puritanos son también excelentes.

Lo único que le molesta de él es su obsesión por ponerle un nombre a su relación. Pero últimamente eso ya no le molesta tanto ¿Quizás él era el indicado? Esa idea no le está molestando tanto, y de hecho, empieza a sopesarlo…

Hasta que llega esa gran oportunidad.

Oops!  
... I did it again.  
I played with your heart.  
Got lost in the game.  
Oh, baby; baby.  
Oops!  
... You think I'm in love.  
That I'm sent from above...  
I'm not that innocent.

Hace como un año, ella había mandado una solicitud para hacer un semestre en Estados Unidos, y no fue sino hasta ahora que la habían aceptado.

Por supuesto, llega a su casa emocionada a llamar con calma a todos sus allegados, para gritarles en el oído lo emocionada que está.

Y todo está bien, hasta que llega la hora de contárselo a él. Obviamente no dice nada. Él está muy triste, después de todo ella se irá, y Karin entiende eso. Ella también está decaída por dejar a todos sus amigos y familia. Y a él, a pesar de todo. Pero esta era una gran oportunidad que no va a rechazar, lo siente mucho por Usagi.

Ni siquiera por lo que el chico está a punto de hacer…

Oops!  
... I did it again.  
I played with your heart.  
Got lost in the game.  
Oh, baby; baby.  
Oops!  
... You think I'm in love.  
That I'm sent from above...  
I'm not that innocent.

_¿Te casarías conmigo Karin?_

_¿Estás loco? Me dirijo a Estados Unidos en este momento. De hecho, ya, en este momento._

**_Pasajeros para el vuelo 115, última llamada_**_._

_¿Qué hay de cuando vuelvas? ¿En ese momento?_

_Ni siquiera estoy segura de si voy a volver Usagi. ¿Y de dónde sacaste el dinero para una joya de ese tamaño?_

_Le puse dos hipotecas a mi casa, solo por ti, amor._

_Bueno, no debiste._

_Te amo mucho._

_Yo… creo que igual, pero aún así me voy a ir, y no aceptaré esa roca._

_¿Cuándo vuelvas hablamos?_

_… Si vuelvo, hablamos._

Tiene que asegurarse de encontrar trabajo en Estados Unidos, y nunca volver. Lástima, va a extrañar mucho a sus padres.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Plis, no me maten. Esta fue una historia que se me ocurrió al ver el capítulo de Glee donde Rachel canta está canción. Este fue el resultado.

No se tomen tan a pecho la historia. No se trata acerca de que las mujeres debemos ir por la vida estando con muchos hombres, y no desperdiciar oportunidades importantes por amor (tengo mis opiniones acerca de esto, pero es indiferente).

Sólo que es hartante ver esas historias donde la mujer lo único que hace es pensar en el hombre, y se queda como una estúpida esperándola, mientras él va y hace su vida en otros lugares. Las mujeres podemos hacerlo. Yo que él hubiera gastado ese dinero en un pasaje de avión, y en una mudanza y me hubiera ido a Estados Unidos con ella. Era más romántico y más realista. Pero en fin XD

También en cuanto a la parte técnica. Sé que no tiene muchas narraciones y descripciones, pero en general me gustó como quedó, lo cual es difícil.

Trate de hacer algo diferente en cuanto al tiempo. Como se darán cuenta, esta narrado en presente, cuando generalmente está en un pasado inmediato. Mi intento de destacar. La historia la publiqué hace tiempo en otra página, pero estoy algo aburrida. XD

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Halagos, críticas y tomatazos son bienvenidos. ;)

Nos vemos, ;)


End file.
